


Pokemon Ash's inner strength

by PokemonFan915



Series: Pokemon Kanto adventures [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this part of the friends adventure the two make it onto route four and seek the next gym in Cerulean city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Ash's inner strength

Today we see our two friends finaly get out of Mt.Moon and into route 4 and who knows what might happen this time.

As the two venture into route four a dark presance follows them with a sinister smile on his face "Hey Brock I was wondering if we could stop for a rest here as we could really need it" Ash asks, "Yer of course also I would epect the pokemon need to as well".

Whilst the two set up camp after a long days walking the dark presance shows itself to be a trainer "Hey I am Scarlet and I am here to prove that you are weak Ash Ketchum".

"Hey hold on why are you doing this we done nothing towards you" Brock asks quickly, "The reason I am doing this is because do you remeber that boy you faced in Mt.Moon, well that was my brother even though he was smiling I felt ashamed as we are part of a strong trainer family so I seek revenge".

As the three have a staring contest Ash says "What happned was that me and your brother had a great battle thats all and we enjoyed it, that is what Pokemon battles are all about and if you cant enjoy them then you havent got a good bond with your Pokemon and if that is so then I accept your challenge".

"Ok lets go" Scarlet says and as the match begings Scarlet sends out her Wartortle and Ash sends out his Charmmeleon "I know fire is weak against water but Charmeleon is all I have as Pidgey is too weak" as the battle rages on Scarlet manages to get the upper hand and completly weaken Ash's Charmeleon.

"Ha weak and pathetic Who knows how you could beat my brother I will nevear know, I guess you are weak after all" Scarlet says in a harsh tone and as Ash loses his concentration Brock shouts "Hey Ash this is what happend before dont listen to her you are stronger and you have something she dosent, a sense of how to battle and that they should be fun and you proved that to me and Jack before so do it now".

As Ash rubs the tears from his eyes he looks up with a smile and as he does that Scarlet says "How could you be smiling you are losing" Ash reponds laughing "Because I am having fun and even though you are not I know I have won already as you will nevear mean the true meanings of being a trainer".

When the battle seems lost Ash and Charmeleon link eyes like before with Pidgey and secretly both are thinking the same thing and that is to show this girl that we will win, the reason being is that we have a bond and that is something that will nevear be brocken not with words or a loss not by anything.

It is at this point the match turns in Ash's favour and he manages to get some powerful dragon rage attacks but it was not enough to knock out Wartortle and with that Ash thinkis to himself "I could nevear beat her, she is right I am weak" and with that it looks like Ash has given up.

"Heeeeeey Ash dont give up now your attacks may not have much effect but, dosent mean you can give up because we will fail and fail but we will win, so think positive and never give up" Brock says supportivly.

As Ash looks up and as he clears his mind and takes one big deep breath and then looks up and smiles "How could I be so stupid, How could I think I have lost as Charmeleon hasent and that means I cant".

"How could you still be standing you should be in fear right now" Scarlet says and Ash responds with a smile "The reason I am still here is that I have the determination to keep on going" and as Ash says that him and Charmeleon manage to feel something like nevear before, and at that moment Ash shouts "We will nevear give up as we have a bond you will nevear have and that is why we are still here".

As soons as Ash says that he asks Charmeleon to use ember "That move is weak againts water types what an idiot" Scarlet says confidently, but as she says that and as the ember lands it turns out it landed a critical hit and it managed to knock out Wortortle succesfully.

With that victory Ash jumps up with in the air with Charmeleon on his back and high fiving Borck at the same time and at that moment Scarlet walks up to Ash and says "I am sorry the way I acted in that match it was uncalledfor, but I now know how you beat my brother" with that final talk the trainers look at each other and with a masisve smile they walk there seperate ways and as they do Brock and Ash go to bed and Scarlet goes her own way.

As todays adventure ends we see our two friends gazing up at the night sky we will see you next time as they venture on.

**Author's Note:**

> before I would have given up on fan fictions but that was the old me and I may feel sad sometimes for no reason but that wont bother me as I am the controler of my body and feeling sad wont stop me as I know that my previous might not be as good at this one but I know this is different from normaly end notes but this is a specialy fan fiction for me as a few weeks ago I felt depressed but I was able to pull through due to my dreams pulling me foward and also because of the people around me helped me, So if you ever feel sad or feel like a failure look at your dream and keep hold of it as it will keep you going.


End file.
